James Lauver
"You can't even dunk on a cheerleader" - James Lauver insulting his rival, Diego Guerra James Lauver is a protagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. He is not a member of SP, though he occasionally helps them out on missions. James has been given the power of super speed, allowing him to run up to 320 mph. Although he is really quick on his feet, Lauver lacks in physical strength, leading to Diego Guerra calling him, "Twigs". While James often abuses his power for personal gain, he can be found using them for heroic achievements. He also hates Diego Guerra. They have fought many times and often compete to find out who is better. James is currently the boyfriend of nightmare entity, Gabi Tam. Together, they switch between heroes and villians, assisting both SP and their enemies. Story Early Life James Lauver always felt like an outcast in his grade level. He was not as intelligent as the others and they refused to talk to him. However, James put these set backs behind him and eventually graduated with a 4.0 GPA. His classmates still did not talk to him. Speed Origin For some unexplained reason, James got hired at a job that he didn't even like at F.A.S.T.R. Labs (also responsible for the creation of Sanic). There, he grew to be one of the most respected scientists there. On one dark night, James' boss tasked his men with working on a serum that would enhance the perception and reaction of a normal human being. Another one of James' co-workers, Daemein Hargrove, worked with James to perfect this serum. But by the end of the night, Daemein had grown selfish and decided to kill James to get all the credit. James escaped just in time, but Hargrove ended up getting all the credit. Enraged, James snuck in the following night and stole the serum for himself. Unfortunately, it did not work right away. This factor got Daemein fired. But one night, James was walking down a dark alley when he for some reason ran into a telephone pole. This electrocuted him enough to activate the serum inside of him. Once he discovered his new talents, Lauver had only on his mind: revenge. The Insanity of Daemein Hargrove, who had heard about James' new powers, drank the serum made the insane decision to electrocute himself until he got his powers. This did not go as planned and it nearly killed Daemein. After days of electrocuting himself, Daemein Hargrove was on the verge of death. Every organ in his system was fried and it was a miracle that he was still alive. However, after one last sit in the electric chair, something terrifying happened. The room exploded and left Daemein physically scarred. This actually created a negative charge in Daemein's body, sparking a different kind of super speed. He then slipped away into the sewers. James vs Daemein James spent a month searching for Hargrove, who was hiding in different sewer systems. Finally, Daemein came out of the shadows and held an entire school hostage. James eventually found out and wanted to stop him. Not because he wanted to save the students, just because he wanted to get revenge. The two ran at each other and clashed in the street. Daemein actually had some physical strength while James possessed none, so Hargrove held the upper hand for most of the fight. That was until James started to use his surroundings, like hurling pencils super fast at Daemein. The pencils stabbed Hargrove but he just shrugged them off. The two battled until nighttime, where they both ended up on top of a skyscraper. James tried to land some punches but failed. Daemein, who for some reason grew claws, started stabbing Lauver. As he was going in for the kill, however, James tricked Hargrove into falling off the building. Daemein, barely alive, cursed Lauver and retreated into the shadows. Later, the local police came and thanked James for (unintentionally) saving the kids. Declining the Invitation A few days after, Gregory II Fields and Paolo Martinez from the Smartiest Persons stopped by James' apartment. They witnessed his powers and wanted Lauver to become a part of their team. James peacefully declined and said that he was not one to work with others too well. Greg and Paolo then just walked away. Ever since, James has been an active anti-hero, both saving citizens and committing crimes. He grew to be rivals / friends with SP member Diego Guerra and came to hate Shagga Lagga leader Gabi Tam. James and Diego vs A-ha and Black Panther One day James was walking around Central Park with Diego Guerra, watching him play Pokemon Go. When suddenly, out of nowhere, Dan Avidan of Ninja Sex Party came bursting through the bushes. He told the two that the 80's Norwegian band A-ha was after him because Ninja Sex Party's version of "Take on Me" was far superior to their own (where Ninja Brian was during this nobody knows). And to make matters worse, Norway had a treaty with Wakanda that stated if anybody were to do a cover of a song performed by a Norwegian band, Wakanda would send King T'Challa, better known as the Black Panther, to kill the person. Dan said T'Challa was busy fighting Ninja Brian and that they needed help. Before James and Diego could respond, the members of A-ha came out of the bushes. Diego and James got in a defensive position, ready to protect Dan. The three members of A-ha took the form of a three-headed dragon. James went and punched the dragon in the stomach but was so weak that it actually hurt James. Guerra threw his escrima sticks at the heads which did absolutely nothing. So basically they were losing the battle until Dan mustered up all of his courage and drop kicked the dragon into a lake. Just then, Black Panther jumped out of nowhere and started attacking. The dragon came out of the lake and started using its laser vision to destroy everything in its path. Diego Guerra decided to fight Black Panther (a horrible decision) while Dan and James fought the A-Ha beast. They fought for nearly an hour with dozens of innocent bystanders getting killed. Dan realized that the only way to stop them was to prove his superiority to A-ha. He signaled a nearly dead Diego Guerra to hack into Central Park's PA and play the instrumentals to Take on Me. Dan had a sing off with the dragon, in which he destroyed it. A-ha, now reverted back to normal, accepted their insignificance and left. James and Diego G were nearly dead as they crawled up to Dan. Avidan thanked them for their help and payed them two batches, a penny, and a dime. Death by Peanuts Gabi Tam and James Lauver hated each other so much that one day Gabi decided to assassinate him. And not just in an orderly fashion. Gabi would use James' allergy: peanut butter. She called upon the assistance of Peanut Butter Gamer to supply her with dangerous peanut butter. Gabi then invited James for a "friendly" dinner on a rooftop in New York. They just stared down each other most of the time until Gabi threw a fork at James' shoulder. James quickly moved out of the way but straight into Gabi's peanut butter gas trap. James was choking and then all of a sudden Gabi showed up in a giant peanut butter mech and started beating James senseless. She then pinned him against the wall and said "You're beginning to get the idea, James. We could have changed the world…now…look at us…I've become a political liability…and…you…you're a joke. I want you to remember, James…in all the years to come…in your most private moments…I want you to remember…my hand…at your throat…I want…you to remember…the one person who beat you". She then took a peanut butter knife and cut out his stomach. Resurrection John Barr, the unwilling funder of the Computer Class and Paolo, was done spending his money on them. He approached James's corpse after Gabi left and used his endless flow of money to resurrect James. He also increased his maximum speed to 321mph, on the promise that James would take down the Computer Class. James didn't anticipate that Chloe would use speed-boots of her own invention to take him down, though, and James was killed by an unknown sniper. NOTE TO SELF COME BACK TO THIS AFTER COUPLE WARS STORYLINE Category:Villians